


In the hands of the Enemy

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Sam got kidnapped on his way home by a vampire
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 3





	In the hands of the Enemy

He should've been more careful. Dad always used to say that he was spacing out too much to be useful on a hunt. And now it got him. Sam lightly growled while trying to pick at his bindings, he was not having a lot of success.

All he wanted to do today was getting back to the dorms after an awful day at work, not getting kidnapped by someone. He was cursing the fact that he occupied himself with thinking about how to word that essay, which deadline was closing in, instead of listening to footsteps that weren't his own, like he should've instead and was subsequently caught unaware when someone grabbed him out of nowhere.

He stopped picking at the locks when he heard someone rearranging their position, limbs shuffling across the floor rather close to him. Sam prepared himself to kick his leg out, if the need arose to defend himself, but nothing happened.

Frowning he went back to picking the lock, wishing for a light source, so he could take stock of his surroundings, and listened closely to the darkness for another hint of everything in his vicinity.

When he focused like that it almost sounded like they were several breathing patterns, it sounded like two, beside his own. He wondered how he didn't notice before, when the creature, likely a vampire from what he saw, dragged him in. The noise of him fighting his captor probably drowned the sound previously out.

Sam sighed, he was a lousy hunter, if his father ever got to know of this the lectures would never stop. He hoped that maybe Pastor Jim would check up on him like promised and figure out where he was, because right now it doesn't look that well for him and whoever else was here.

Sam heard a lock opening, sadly it wasn't the one that bound him, instead the door opened and light flooded the room. In stepped the creature that kidnapped him.

Sam now saw the two other people, he only heard till now, in the room with him, a boy, not much older than him, and a girl, definitely younger than him. Both flinched back and just whimpered when the creature stepped confidently into the room.

The creature looked around the room and started counting out loud. "One", it pointed at the boy, next it pointed at the woman "Two", it turned towards Sam and grinned so manically, that his canines were exposed, which were remarkably sharp, but so was the whole row of teeth it had, "And magical number three".

The creature hummed, while it slowly rocked back and forth on its feet, apparently thinking intently about something. Sam frowned as he watched the theatrics of the creature. It suddenly exhaled loudly, apparently having come to a conclusion.

"Three", it said, "is simply one too much!" Sam froze in his movement, he felt like his blood just turned to ice in his veins, "One of you, simply has to go! But not you”, it said while looking directly at Sam, “We should let the newcomer decide who to let go, don't you think?"

Sam had a feeling that whoever would be ´let go´ wouldn't be alive at the end of the night.

The creature looked expectantly at Sam. "Ah", it mumbled, "you probably want to know a little bit about the people here". It briskly walked over to the girl and lifted her head up. Dull eyes stared first at it and then at Sam. He saw that she had a collar around her neck. "This is gorgeous Amanda and this", he dragged the boy up, same dull eyes, same collar, "is handsome Toby. So who should be let go? Your decision."

Sam, horrified, just shook his head.

"You can't choose, huh? They're both so nice, I know. Well if you don't, I'll have to choose", it looked between the two for a while, it hummed to itself and sang “ Eeny, meeny, miny moe, you're the one that I let go”, and with a sharp fingernail cut the throat of his victim open. It unclasped the collar they were wearing, now splattered with the blood of the choking teen and walked over to Sam.

It smiled gently and crouched down towards Sam to simply reach around his neck to clasp the bloody collar around Sam's throat, completely ignoring the fight Sam was putting up.

"Ah, we're going to be the best of friends. I have a feeling for that", with that it traced the bloody collar, sitting snugly around his throat. With a grin it licked of the blood covering its fingers and stood back up.

With a giggle it grabbed the shirt of the teen who stopped twitching only shortly ago and dragged them out of the room.

"Good night, my loves, my sweet darlings. Sleep well", the creature sung before the door shut again. All light gone only the smell of blood remaining.


End file.
